Unethical
by TheMillenniumCoffeemachine
Summary: When my brother brought her home, I knew something was up. Something was wrong. He didn't say anything about it. He didn't say much about anything at all. But the way she weakly laid in his arms, cradled like some sleeping princess. Now that meant something, didn't it?
1. Prologue

The point of view of this story is going to change each chapter. Up first is Mokuba.

Mokuba will be a lot older, just as his brother, and Shizuka. I believe Mokuba and Kaiba are four years apart?

The ages will be as follows:

Kaiba -26

Mokuba -21

Shizuka - 24

* * *

><p>Mokuba had to be careful with his wording.<p>

His brother was private. It was nothing personal; he had always been like that.

Kaiba had never been a romantic, or an optimist, or even very cheerful. To get a compliment out of him was like pulling teeth. From a shark. When it was hungry and you were covered in blood. The last time he gave flowers to someone, it was sent to a funeral. The stark white card that came along with it, had read "_Happy Father's day_".

Kaiba was a closed book, with a lock and a timer.

Manage to crack it open, and it would slam close at any second.

But once you got in long enough, it was that classic "ahhh" moment. Everything fell into place, because Kaiba was always right.

Well most of the time. Mokuba wasn't sure anymore. It was a unusual this time. His actions were questionable, too questionable. Even to Mokuba, and that was weird.

Mokuba knew his brother, but this was uncharted territory.

Kaiba had had girls before, but not like this.

Not anything like this, _she_ was kept up there like a hotel guest. But that was it; girls never came to the Kaiba mansion. Maybe their personal penthouses in the city, or the guest cottage if it was near enough. Not their home.

It worried Mokuba. His brother wasn't the easiest person, he could agree. Kaiba was certainly a different sort of person. He was determined. He was passionate. Driven.

Most people claimed to be these things as they sat on their couches, dreaming of a better life.

But Kaiba did it.

He saw something, and he did it. Anything Kaiba wanted,he got. He made it happen. Kaibacorp? Fortune? Rare cards? Hell, half the fucking city, Kaiba conquered it. The Kaiba brand was stamped everywhere. Kaibaland never became a fruitless, forgotten dream. Before Kaiba was even a Kaiba, grand scale amusements park's were being planned in his head.

Mokuba bit his lip.

It made him all the more nervous about Shizuka.


	2. Kaiba

Kaiba had left for his own bed. Sliding into the darkness like a villain, he changed quickly. He picked up a comb, and ran it through his hair, followed by a quick brush and spit in the porcelain sink.

He lay on the bed. The simple white sheets crushing the blue overcast of the walls, rendering an almost shimmery silver light to hover over the bed. He was still, eyes staring at the ceiling. His shoulders were in perfect alignment with his hips, and his hands were folded on his stomach, as if ready to be lowered down into the ground in a coffin.

Kaiba shut his eyes.

He had knocked down a pawn, and gained a queen. Everything didn't go the way he planned it, Kaiba admitted to himself. But there was no going back now, not when he got this far. He had achieved what he originally set out to do- or at least had tried to do.

Now that she was here in his house, it all didn't matter. They could start fresh.

Seven doors down from his room, and then a sharp left, Shizuka had been deposited.

Her window would overlook the west wing of the gardens. He wanted her to see the festive snapdragons in their plumage, because he knew she would appreciate it. She was the type to appreciate such delicate and sweet things, as she herself was delicate and sweet.

After all Shizuka had done it before.

A simple sunflower had been once pressed inside her book. He remembered it falling out. It was at Mokuba's college orientation day. She had so softly plucked it off her desk, and slipped it back in, and than brought her eyes back up at him. It was almost like a challenge. _Pluck me_, they said. Her lashes were as if waiting for him. Standing up proudly, as they curled up to the sun, and framed her eyes. Her nimble hands had buried themselves back under the desk, hiding away their manicured lily-pink nail beds from his sight. Shizuka had smiled too; a little pocket on her left check surprised him. It was inviting. Daring the dragon to take what was precious and beautiful, back to his lair, just so he could peek at them at his own leisure.

_She was a treasure meant to be treasured_. To be kept and preened and cared for, by him. Otherwise how else could she maintain such a beauty? It could not be squandered on the pathetic and stupid. Right? He questioned. Not just any man could take care of her. Shizuka could not be wasted- he would not allow it. He could give her everything, who else would be a more perfect match?

And in her own time, she would appreciate him.

Seto had waited for the reunion to end that day, to ask her how she felt about coffee. Shizuka had said she liked it before bidding a goodbye.

Kaiba lay there in the blackness, his lips pressed tightly together. He willed himself to sleep. The tension in his fists did not subside.


	3. Shizuka

Thank you guys for all your reviews! (I corrected the age by the way). It's a real motivation. This is a revised chapter; I didn't like my first version so I changed it. I hope you like it! As for the length, I'll try to make it longer in the future. I'm sorry, for all the ideas I have, my time is rather short. But I'll try my best! Thanks!

* * *

><p>When Shizuka woke up, she knew exactly where she was.<p>

It was like waking up on a cloud. Shizuka didn't sleep on clouds. With equal parts feathery soft and marshmallow with a smidgeon of supportive firmness. If cream and milk were furniture, this is what it would be like. Tender and welcoming, it was comfortably warm. Swirling gold and maroon were married into the deep burgundy wood of the headboard. There were a curtain pull to the left side; it's bronze tail twisting up and out of sight, leaving behind only the plaited mane waiting for command. Layers and layers of thick curtains, with a sheer outlining dazzled when it moved. Her fingers found a little bronze gem sewn on to the fabric like an ornate wedding gown.

Despite all the playful tassels, and the plump pillows, and rich bed frame- she felt like helium had been pumped into her stomach.

It was climbing up and up inside her, pushing out her organs-like she was about to die. Or explode from its force, and be left here in this coffin-house to stay for eternity. It would consume her, like _he_ would consume her. The evil man in the dark, lurking and waiting for her to fall flat-Shizuka gritted her teeth.

Her skin bared no scratch or squabble. She didn't feel any pain, Shizuka turned over into the luxurious material. She had been handled with the utmost care and gentleness. It dawned on her; just as she could see lights start to struggle to cut through the downy fabric of the curtains.

The policemen had been standing outside of her house. Their squad car lit up like a carnival. No song, or alarm, just red and white bathing the front of her lawn, as she had been hauled off like a convenience store item.

One of them had waved.

_One of them had waved goodbye._

Her hands bunched in the quilt tightly, her fingers turning white, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Shizuka choked it down, her throat protesting and trying to erupt in defiance. She gasped. It was tense like nails on a chalkboard, and it scraped on the fleshy insides of her gullet.

Jounouchi.

That was her way out. Written just above the satin and silk, were the initials _'KC'._ She needed a phone.

It was quite a climb out of it; the mattress was thick and the exquisite lumber high. Shizuka was only a small woman compared to it. In her haste, she had knocked over a cup by the bedside table. The dark liquid seeped into the carpet, and the brown ooze left a mighty imprint on the carpet.

The rise and fall of anxiety crashed against her cranium. Overwhelming seas submerging her head and her ears and her mouth, it was unbearable. She tried to swallow but it was getting more and more difficult to do even that. Mokuba must be here. He would help her. Her breathing came out shallow. He had to help her.

Shizuka leapt up, and darted for the door. She couldn't stay here. She had to leave. Shizuka had to be brave like her brother, she told herself. She had to trust that Jounouchi would find her. He found her last time, he could find her again.

The door swung open.

She surged forward, pushing all her strength into it. It was the only thing she could do. Her frail attempt left her shivering. Her hair slipping out of her ponytail, her eyes wide, Shizuka turned east. In the back of her mind she registered a crash, and the ground suddenly feeling sticky and clumpy.

But Shizuka didn't look back.

Where could she go? The cold surprised her; the ground underneath her became smooth like marble. Shizuka ran straight for the front door. Or what looked like it to be, instead she nearly tripped into the kitchen. Startling a handful of chefs, and one dishwasher that dropped a silver knife like a hot potato, Shizuka continued. Everything slowed down, her hair felt heavy as it slapped against her neck, her steps caught in quick sand, and her breath hitched.

She felt the Persian rug crumple under her bare feet. It paved a path all the way down the stairs, and she followed it.

Then she was caught. Hands as soft as a kitten's paw latched onto her, and she tried to throw them off as much as she could.

'Kawai-san! Kawai-san! Please calm down!'

Shizuka could taste salt on her tongue, and a wetness slide over her cheeks. She kicked. She was a Jounouchi too. She could fight. She would show _him_ she could fight back. She was her brother's sister.

More hands came hurtling past her, faster than her legs that seemed trapped and sluggish. There was buzzing in her ears that left the noises numb and distant in her skull. Licking her lips frantically, Shizuka was starting to get hot. Her mouth felt dried, and the room began to swim. A whirlpool of dizziness set her vision off, and all of sudden she felt fourteen again. Shizuka forced her eyes open, but her body gave.

'Please! You must relax!'

It was dark again.


End file.
